Careful
by Andy Parker
Summary: what happens when your worst nightmare comes true? how would you be able to survive it if your whole body is immobile, you no longer have your voice, what can you do to protect yourself? based on true events. ONE-SHOT my 1st, pls give it a try AH


"_I scraped my knees while I was praying and _found a demon in my safesthaven_…"-"Turn It Off" by Paramore _**(no, the part that isn't italic isn't a mistake. I made it that way intentionally. Read the AN at the end. It'll explain.)**

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

It was a normal day here, just like any other. It had just rained and it was a Friday. My friends, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, were at my house for our weekly movie night.

I settled down  
A twisted up frown disguised as a smile  
Well you would've never known  
I had it all but not what I wanted  
'Cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown

"Let's watch _The Nightmare Before Christmas_!" exclaimed Emmett. Hmm…it's been a while since I've seen it… the last time I saw it was three years ago when I was twelve. (**by the way, in the story, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are sixteen. Bella, Edward, and Alice are fifteen.)**

"I want to watch _Jumper_!" exclaimed Alice.

"I want to see _The Uninvited_!"exclaimed Rosalie. Oh gosh, I think I'm going to go deaf… all these people are right next to me and it seems as if they're screaming right in my ear. Well, Emmett was.

"Gosh, people! Stop yelling in my ear!" I yelled while I covered my ears with my hands. "Does anyone want to watch anything else?" I asked the question purposely to Jasper and Edward. They shook their heads. "Why don't we watch from the least scary to the scariest? We can watch _Jumper_ first,"

"Yes!" I heard Alice whisper-yell.

Continuing, "Then we can watch_ The Nightmare Before Christmas_," then Emmett interrupted me.

"YEAH!"

"What did I say about yelling in my ear?!" I turned around and yelled back at him. He muttered an apology.

You'd make your way in  
I'd resist you just like this you can't tell me to feel  
The truth never set me free so I did it myself

"Then we can watch _The Uninvited_. Sound good?" everyone nodded. Good. Then everyone got quiet because they were happy with the choice of order.

"JACKIE CHAN!" someone suddenly yelled in my ear.

"AH!" I yelled while I slugged my arm backwards and punched whoever snuck up on me.

"OW! " the person yelled. (**lol someone did this to me one time. It was in fifth grade and we were practicing afterschool for a scholastic competition. It was a guy, he was the jokester of the group. He whispered-yell Jackie Chan in my ear and I started laughing, I didn't have punching as a reflex if someone scared me back then. He kept on doing that throughout all the practices and still teases me about it. He moved last year.)**

I turned around and saw Emmett grabbing his forehead in pain.

"Dude, you are stupid, no offence or anything. Don't you remember that time when someone snuck up behind Bella and scared her? That guy had a black eye for weeks." Stated Jasper

"I warned you about yelling in my ear." I said as serious as I could.

Emmett took his hand away from his forehead. Ouch, you can see the shape of two of my knuckles…

"Well, I think I'm not doing that ever again. Thanks." He said when Rosalie gave him an ice bag.

"Okay, now that that's over…" said Edward.

"Yeah. Um, Rose and Emmett go get the snacks," I said while pointing at the kitchen. "Alice and Jasper go get the movies, "I said while pointing to the living room where the DVD rack was. "And Edward and I will go get the sleeping things. Good?" I didn't wait for a response. "Okay, now break."

Every pair went their way to go get the things we needed. Edward and I went upstairs to the storage closet were we keep the sleeping things when we have out weekly movie night.

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more

"So, you still have that punching reflex?" Edward asked while trying to stifle his laugh.

"Shut up or I will punch you." I said with sarcasm in my tone.

"Got it." We stopped once we reached the closet. I opened the door and started handing Edward the pillows. Then I started handing him the blankets.

"Um, Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I responded still looking for more things.

"Turn around." I turned around and covered my mouth with my hands to cover my laughter.

Edward was covered in pillows and blankets. The only visible thing was his face. Even his hair was covered.

"Not funny." He said while I was helping him take the things off.

"From my point of view it was." I said trying to hide a giggle.

"From my point of view it wasn't." he responded.

"Okay. So do we have everything we need before we go back downstairs?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we do." He said after a minute when he counted everything. "You take some, and I take some."

I gave him two thumbs up meaning 'you got it'.

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't trip!"

"Shut up!" then I punched him playfully on the arm.

"Hey, that hurt. That really hurt." Edward sniffled while rubbing his arm as if he got really hurt. Psh… that was one of my weakest punches…I wonder if…naw, I shouldn't. It's too mean.

"Bella? Bella pay attention-BELLA!" I heard from behind me when I started to fall down the stairs.

Somehow, I was off to what I like to call "Dreamland" and I somehow ended up slipping on a blanket that got in my way on the top step of the staircase.

"Shit."I cursed under my breath when I slipped.

Open your eyes like I opened mine  
It's only the real world:  
A life you will never know  
Shifting your weight to throw off the pain  
Well you can ignore it but only for so long

Thankfully, I landed on the pillows and the soft, comfy blanket at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella? Bella?! Are you okay?" I saw Edward drop the sleeping things and sit on the handrail and slide to the bottom. **(Aww… lucky… lol but admit, how many of you would LOVE to slide down a handrail? You know like the ones you see in the television? I know I do…ah… the American dream…..)**

"Bella? Bella?" I felt Edward shaking me. "Bella? Answer me. Are you okay?"

I didn't speak. Ow… massive headache… great, I just lost 10 brain cells! I need those, people! **(you guys know that? Every time you hit your head or something hits your head, you lose ten brain cells? Oooo…. I already lost….eh… to many to count…)**

"What was that? All I heard was -fuck. Bella fell down the stairs again?" I heard Rosalie say.

"Yeah, she did. Now she won't wake up." I heard Edward say.

"Oh! Let me try! Let me try!" I heard Emmett exclaim.

"Emmett, I rather you-" Edward got cut off.

"BELLA! WAKE UP!"

_Thump_.

"OW! Again!"

I heard people laughing.

I opened my eyes. "That's what you get…"

You look like I did  
"You resist me just like this you can't tell me to heal!"

"Yeah, but did you have to _punch_ me, again?" Emmett said while rubbing his jaw. Jasper gave me his hand to help me stand up. I muttered a thanks.

I put a serious thinking face on. After a couple of minutes, I answered. "Yes, yes I did."

"I hate you." Emmett said while walking away to the kitchen to get an ice bag.

"LOVE YOU, TOO!" I screamed while waving.

*SKIP RIGHT BEFORE EDWARD AND BELLA FALL ASLEEP;EVERYONE ELSE HAS ALREADY BEEN ASLEEP FOR AN HOUR OR TWO*

"G'night Edward" I said quietly before covering myself with my blanket.

"G'night Bella." I heard him.

There was some rustling of blankets and then everything was quiet.

I was just at the line where you are about to cross over to unconsciousness when I want to turn to my side. I couldn't. My body froze up. What the _fuck?!_

Why can't I move my body? I couldn't open my eyes.

_Edward!_ I tried to scream out. My lips were immobile. My voice wasn't there anymore. My voice was gone like if I had laryngitis.

_Edward! _I tried to scream out again. What the fuck is happening to me? _Edward!_

I tried to move. I couldn't. Oh, god… I'm not breathing! Why am I not breathing?!?!

Oh god, oh god, oh god! What the fuck is happening?!?!

I tried moving again. The only thing I could move were my toes. How long has it been since this started? I'm still not breathing and I don't feel like I'm suffocating. I repeat: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!?!

Wait. Edward is still next to me. Oh hopefully he's still awake! Now, if only I can move my arm…

Yes! My arm is moving! Ow, it hurts to move it. It feels like a ton of bricks is on it. No!

Blackness. That was all that surrounded me. Blackness.

Wait, what's happening? What's grabbing my feet? What the fuck? What's grabbing my ankles? Leave me alone!

No! let me move! I can't move my body still! I don't have my voice back yet! What the fuck is pulling me?! I can't defend myself!

Why is my body being turned around towards the kitchen? **(remember, they're all sleeping in the living room cuz they were watching the movies)**

Why is my body being dragged to the kitchen?

_Let go of me! Let go of me, let go of me, let go of me! Stop! I'm getting creeped out! Stop! Just stop! I don't like feeling like this! Please! Stop! Just Stop! Why isn't anyone answering my pleas?! Help! Let go of me! _

I can't do anything. This is one of my worst nightmares. Not being able to do anything to protect yourself when a kidnapper is taking you away to someplace you don't know. A nightmare straight out of a horror movie.

Then, I saw a flash. It was a picture of a black shadow by the doorway. From this little flash that lasted just a second, I could make out some things.

It was male, quite tall because the top of his head almost reached the top of the doorframe, and it looked like he was bald. I couldn't really make out because the flash was over before I got a good look at the shadow's head.

Then, I could move my body again.

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Edward's face over mine. He was worried. Thank god I could move my arm before everything got black. How long was that little "episode"?

"Bella? Bella?" his voice was full of concern. "Bella? Are you okay? What happened? Bella? Answer me!" he said as loud as he could so no one would wake up.

I did the first thing I could do. I kissed him. Right on the lips. (**oh yeah, I forgot to mention that they're a couple in the beginning of the story)** I just put both of my hands on either side of his head and kissed him. He seemed alarmed by my sudden outburst but he kissed back. It was just a short quick kiss.

"What did I do to get that?" he asked as soon as I pulled away.

I didn't answer. Instead, this time I just attacked him in a hug with tears flowing freely from my eyes onto his shirt. I was sobbing and getting his p.j. shirt ruined.

"Bella? Bella? What's the matter?" he asked worried.

I just kept on sobbing. Edward gave up trying to get me to tell him what happened after I answered him with my tears and sobs for the next ten minutes.

And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down

That was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. And I don't want it to happen to me again any time in the future.

I told Edward everything that happened the next day when everyone had already left home. My dad was at work so it was just me and him. I started crying and sobbing by the time I finished.

"So that was why you were sobbing and crying last night?" he asked. I nodded. "And the reason for the unexpected, death grip hug and unexpected, passionate, short kiss?" I nodded again while wiping the tears from my eyes.

Edward caught me unexpected by giving me a hug. A hug that meant to me "I'll always be there. I'm right here by your side. Nothing's going to happen with me here right by your side." A hug that reassured me. And since that night, that has never happened to me.

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more

The truth never set me free so I'll do it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more

**AN: DEAR READERS, **

**I, MUSIC IS ME FOREVER, WRITES THAT THIS IS BASED ON A TRUE-STORY. THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO ME. WELL, TAKE OUT THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS AND THE KISS AT THE END. EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO BELLA IN THIS STORY HAPPENED TO ME THAT UNFATEFUL NIGHT. IT WAS AROUND 4 A.M. AND MY SIS WAS THE ONLY ONE AWAKE. EVERY LITTLE THING HAPPENED. I DID NOT COME UP WITH THIS. I DID NOT STEAL THIS FROM ANYONE. THIS IS ORIGINAL. AND NO, I DO NOT HAVE A DISEASE THAT CAUSED THIS. I'M NOT SICK OR ANYTHING. IT JUST HAPPENED SPONTANEOUSLY. (is that even how you spell the word? My bad if it's not) I WAS SCARED TO DEATH WHEN IT HAPPENED. I DIDN'T CRY WHEN THAT HAPPENED. FOR TWO DAYS I WAS PARANOID. I DIDN'T LET ANYONE TOUCH ME, OR GIVE ME A HUG. I WAS THAT PARANOID. AND I COULD FEEL EVERYTHING. WELL, THIS IS A RATHER LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE SO I WILL END IT. IF YOU WANT TO PM ME TO TELL YOU MORE, I'LL TELL YOU MORE. HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS NOW KNOW WHY I DIDN'T PUT IN ITALICS THAT LITTLE PART OF THE SONG. I HOPE YOU GUYS GOT IT. **

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW **

"_You can't be _too careful_ anymore  
_When all that is waiting for you_…"-"Careful" by Paramore_


End file.
